Digimon: The new era Data 0001: Rormon
by Ultimate Sketcher
Summary: After the new chosen digi-destineds fell into the digi-world, they meet up with a mysterious boy who attacks them with a Metalgarurumon.


****

Digimon!!!

The new era

Data 0001: Rormon

After the previous 8 digi-destins were reunited, their children were selected and sent to the digi-world.

A gate opened on the sky of the digi-world and closed itself after the 7 kids and digmons drop onto a desert.

Agumon: Are you ok, Ginny, Vanny?

Ginny: Sure, I'm alright.

Vanny: I'm fine.

Gomamon: Anything broken, Kie?

Kie: No.

Palmon: Are you hurt, Lilly?

Lilly: I'm fine, Palmon.

Gabumon: Can you stand up, Max?

Max: Yeah, it felt like a roller coaster ride…

Gatomon: Are you alright, Richy?

Patamon: Speak to me, Richy!

Richy: Don't worry, Patamon. I'm still alive.

Tentomon: How about you, Eve?

Eve: Everything checked, still in one piece.

Ginny: Is everybody here? Where's Biyomon?

Biyomon: I'm right here!

Biyomon flies down.

Ginny: I sure wish that I had wings, so I wouldn't fell on my butts. Where have you been?

Biyomon: While you're all unconscious, I went to take a look around.

Vanny: How was it?

Biyomon: The only thing I saw are deserts and a crystal tower.

Ginny: A crystal tower? Hmm…

Max: Can anyone tell me where the hell we are?

Vanny: We're probably in the digi-world.

Kie: This is the digi-world? I remember the digi-world my father told me about, but this is a completely different story.

Eve: My father said that dramatic changes might occur in the digi-world if the evil digimons are in power.

Max: What kind of change?

Eve: Scientifically impossible.

Kie: That tells us a lot.

Ginny: Anyway, let's go check out that crystal tower Biyomon was talking about.

Kie: Wait, what if there are evil digimons like our parents said?

Gatomon: Patamon and I will try to hold them down.

Kie: It's still too risky.

Ginny: Look, what was your name again?

Kie: Kie.

Ginny: Alright, Kie, it won't help if we stay here and do nothing, if we go to the crystal tower, we might at least have a chance.

Max: She's right, you better listen to her, Kie.

Kie: …k, whatever you say.

After some miles of walking, the gang can finally see the tower.

Biyomon: We're almost there!

Vanny: I thought you said that it wasn't far.

Biyomon: It isn't far if you look it from the sky.

Vanny: Oh.

Max: We're almost there, just hold on a little longer, Lilly.

Lilly: Ok.

Ginny: How's your feet, Richy?

Richy: I'm fine, don't worry about me.

Kie: I knew I shouldn't come to this summer camp.

After some walk again…

Ginny: We're here!

Vanny: I should have brought my running shoes…

Kie: I never like long distance travelling.

Gomamon: I told you to do more exercises.

Eve: The only thing I'm afraid of is the overheating of my computer.

Ginny: Quit complaining you guys, let's look for the entrance.

Eve: Wait.

Ginny: What is it, Eve?

Eve: My father gave me a computer program before leaving home today. He said that this program can decode world map and digimon datas of the digi-world.

Vanny: Let's look for the structure of this tower then.

Eve: But I don't know how does this thing work.

Kie: Oh, great.

Tentomon: Don't get down so easily, Izzy taught me how to use that program.

Kie: Say that sooner next time. You made my life 2 nano-seconds sorter.

Tentomon: Let's see…. Not this…. Not that…. Here!

Eve: So, according to this blue print, the entrance should be there.

Ginny: Let's go then!

Eve: Wait!

Ginny: What? … Ouch!

Eve: There is a barrier protecting this tower.

Ginny: Tell me sooner…

Kie: Wonderful, we found a house and can't even knock on the door.

At this time, a hologram appears in front of the gang, it was a boy, but it was very dark and unable to tell his identity.

Boy: Greeting.

Ginny: Who are you?

Boy: Just call me DS.

Max: What a weirdo, what are you up to anyway?

DS: I want people to know my name…

Max: That's all?

DS: … AND SUFFER FROM MY PAIN!!!

Kie: What?! What are you talking about?

DS: I meant what I said.

Agumon: Hey, DS, if you're going to destroy the digi-world, then you better watch out!

Gabumon: Because I won't let you do so!

DS: Are you trying to threaten me? You can't even digivolve.

Agumon: How did he…?

Tentomon: Oh no!

DS: All people who disobey me shall be destroyed! Go, Metalgarurumon!

The hologram of DS vanished, and a black Metalgarurumon jumps out of the tower.

Gabumon: But how? It's impossible, a Gabumon warp-digivolves by itself!

Patamon: Leave it to me, Richy! Concentrate your mind on the digivices!

Richy: Ok!

Richy's digivices both glow, including the crest of light.

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!

Gatomon: Gatomon hyper-digivolve to… Angewomon!

Agumon: Wow, Richy can make 2 digivices glow at the same time!

Gabumon: Amazing!

Kie: Am I seeing things, or angels just appear?

Eve: It's called "Digivolving". It is a procedure where a digimon's label changes and becomes stronger.

Max: Not too much technical words please.

Metalgarurumon unleashes its Ice Wolf Claw attack, Angemon and Angewomon successfully dodged it and are aiming for a counter attack.

Angemon: Hand of fate, hya!!!

Angemon: Celestial arrow!

Both attacks were direct hits, but Metalgarurumon wasn't damaged.

Vanny: Why?

Eve: It's because Metalgarurumon is a Mega digimon, and Angemon and Angewomon are only a Champion and a Ultimate digimon. They are no match for it.

Kie: In 3 words: "we are doomed".

Ginny: Don't say that, Kie! We haven't lost yet!

Angemon: Thing doesn't look good.

Angewomon: Only if you can digivolve into Magnaangemon.

Angemon: Richy, you and the others get out of here!

Richy: But…

Angewomon: We can't hold it for long, hurry!

Max: Damn it! Let's go!

In only a matter of seconds, Angemon and Angewomon were beaten and de-digivolved.

Richy: Patamon! Gatomon!

Kie: No! Don't go there!

Richy ran to Patamon and Gatomon.

Richy: Hold on, Patamon, Gatomon.

Gatomon: …why did you come…? …save yourself…

Richy: I can't leave you 2 behind!

Patamon: …You're just like TK…

Gatomon: …listen, Richy. Try to make Patamon hyper-digivolve to his ultimate level. It's our only hope…

Richy: But how?

Gatomon: …just do it, I know you can….

While Gatomon was talking, Metalgarurumon is already standing in front of Richy. It's ready for a close-up Ice Wolf Claw attack.

Ginny: No!!! Richy!!! I'll save you!!!

Vanny: Don't!!! Ginny!!!

Ginny: Richy!!!

At the same time, Ginny's digivice starts to glow.

Ginny: What the…?

The digivice and the crest changed their form and combined themselves into a watch.

Agumon: My body… I can feel the power! Agumon switch to… Rormon!

**Rormon might looks very similar to Agumon, but it has a horn and greater power**

Rormon: Rormon digivolve to… Berserkergreymon!!!

**Berserkergreymon, the champion form of Rormon. It has incredible strength and is equipped with metal claws and sharp horns on its back**

Just when Metalgarurumon is about to attack, Berserkergreymon jumps into it and starts fighting. Ginny rushes to the scene.

Ginny: Are you alright, Richy?

Richy: Yes, but Patamon and Gatomon are badly hurt.

Ginny: I'll help you carry them, let's go!

Berserkergreymon: Volcano's Anger!!!

Berserkergreymon shoots out a giant flame blast and Metalgarurumon was vaporized. Berserkergreymon de-digivolves back to Rormon.

Ginny: You did it, Agumon!!!

Rormon: I'm not Agumon anymore, I'm now Rormon.

Ginny: But you look the same.

Max: That was awesome! You beat that guy like an insect!

Gabumon: How did you digivolve?

Rormon: I don't know.

Tentomon: Anyway, since Agumon digivolved, it means that we might be able to digivolve as well.

DS cuts into the conversation.

DS: Very Interesting.

Everyone: DS!

Ginny: How'bout that? We beat your horrible monster!

Gabumon: Ahem!

Ginny: Oh, sorry.

DS: That Metalgarurumon was only my way of saying welcome.

Kie: Sure is original.

DS: I have lot more digimons that are greater than that one.

Ginny: What are you going to do with us?

Kie: What do you want anyway?!

DS: I'll now play a game with you, it wouldn't be fun if I kill all of you now.

Ginny: What "game"?

DS: He he he, just watch.

Suddenly, a giant tornado takes all the digi-destins and digimons into the air. What is the "game" DS was talking about? What will happen to the digi-destins and digimons?

To be continued……………

****


End file.
